fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Guilds of Fiore Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 April 2013
10:28 Edolas...is a different world...a myth......one similar to ours but..the magic works different here...you could call it the inverse of where we were? o.o 10:28 Yes, a separate dimension from not only Fiore, but the whole Earth, itself. 10:28 This place obviously isn't Edolas 10:29 because that... 10:29 was obviously just a fairy tale 10:29 >.> 10:29 [ . ] 10:29 [ ledgend* ] 10:29 [ lmao ] 10:29 Your friend here obviously isn't very bright Shinn. 10:29 [ when ] 10:29 NOT his friend 10:29 Whatever. 10:29 whatever yourself! I plan on finding some FOOD 10:29 since you two 10:30 obviously 10:30 AREN'T 10:30 interested 10:30 in surviving! 10:30 Whatever.... 10:30 What of Magnolia? 10:30 I already got food.....*moves to side and reveals fish on a camp fire* 10:30 O.o 10:30 Magnolia *face turns serious* 10:30 Sorry to break it to ya, but it's gone. 10:30 HA! 10:30 Destroyed, in ruins, over. 10:30 What!> 10:30 I TOLD YOU YOUR PLAN TO SAVE THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE WOULDN'T WORK! 10:31 I TOLD YOUUUUUUUU 10:31 DIDN'T I TELL YOU!? 10:31 Shut Up! 10:31 Why did you bring her along anyway! 10:31 If Magnolia is gone...then I have to find that hooded bastard 10:31 But this woman 10:31 [ xD ] 10:31 she doesn't care about anything 10:31 Lucky enough for you guys, I noticed the storm glowing all the way from Delvia, and chased it to Magnolia. 10:31 [ now ] 10:31 Um, excuse meeee 10:31 I care about surviving 10:32 WHICH YOU OBVIOUSLY WEREN'T SO KEEN ON WHEN YOU MADE THAT PLAN THAT DIDN'T EVEN WORK 10:32 Chasing that storm caused me to get some of this magic power called Anima, which allowed me to transport to where you guys were going right when you were getting sucked into the storm. *smiles* 10:32 O.o 10:33 [ Des, PM] 10:33 And that's pretty much the whole story. 10:33 because OBVSIOULY 10:33 can i make a new character? 10:33 STORMS CREATE 10:33 Thank you for saving me... 10:33 MAGIC 10:33 ? 10:33 [ ... ] 10:33 this is a load of BS 10:33 Can you stop talking for FIVE MINUTES 10:33 We've been here less then 10 10:33 and you wont shut the HELL UP 10:33 [ o.o ] 10:33 THERE IS MORE GOING ON 10:33 THEN YOU AND YOUR STUPID OBSESSION WITH YOURSELF 10:34 [ oooooo.ooooooo ] 10:34 updated 4/21/13 4:34 PM 10:34 Anytime. But I can tell by your facial expression, that you most likely want revenge. *gains a huge smirk* And I can help you get it. 10:34 [ ok SpanishBot ] 10:34 OH 10:34 SO YOU THINK 10:34 I'M OBSSESSED WITH MYSELF? 10:34 YES 10:34 I DO 10:34 [ DK, PM ] 10:34 YOU'RE JUST SITTING HERE LISTENING TO SOME GUY YOU'VE NEVER MET TELL YOU A LOAD OF BULLSHIT 10:35 [ O.o ] 10:35 HIS WHOLE STORY IS WEIRD AS FUCK 10:35 AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA TAKE IT AS THE GODDAMN TRUTH 10:35 Then you 10:35 please explain to me what the hell happen 10:35 I saw myself fall to pieces 10:35 [ DK, or Des, PM ] 10:36 [ I guess I can join in now ] 10:36 ._. how are you sure 10:36 this can't be some illusion 10:36 paired with teleportation 10:36 to leave us stranded on an island? 10:36 Nooooo 10:36 that makes much more sense 10:36 Now which one to you 10:36 THAN SOME GUY 10:36 sounds more rediculous 10:36 JUST RANDOMLY POPPING IN 10:36 [ @Des, When o.o ? ] 10:36 AND GAINING MAGICAL POWERS 10:36 Why would someone cast an illusion to teleport us 10:36 FROM A GODDAMN STOR- 10:36 To some beach 10:37 My eyes can see beyond illusion 10:37 But I couldn't stop what was happening back there 10:37 to confuse us? I don't know 10:37 You've got to have some sort of fuckin' enemies or some shit 10:37 hell 10:37 maybe this is just some weird ass nightmare I'm having 10:37 I DON'T FUCKING KNOW 10:37 but getting RANDOMLYYY transported to EDOLAS is just BAT SHIT CRAZY 10:37 [ I'll join when the time is right ] 10:38 I'm Santa, a free agent mercenary wizard, and I'll be more than glad to help you get this guy. After all, I am curious to how this happen and that is why I am investigating. So far from my investigation, the storm traces back to Edolas, and the person or people who caused this are most likely here planning something, as we speak. We must move quikcly. 10:38 [ quikcly ] 10:38 OH SO NOW FRIGGEN SANTA CLAUS IS IN THIS SHIT TOO? 10:38 quickly* 10:38 THAT'S IT 10:38 you FIRGGEN CUNT CENSOR YOUR EFFING CURSE WORDS. EVERYTIME YOU USE A POTTY WORD THE DAMN SCREEN FLASHES RED 10:38 THAT'S JUST F*CKING IT 10:38 I'M OUTTA HERE 10:38 Thats it 10:38 Leave then 10:38 *storms off to some random direction 10:38 Nobody wanted you here anyway 10:39 [ That time is now, I! ] 10:39 She'll just get in the way, judging by her personality. 10:39 *calls back* >.> good riddance to you, shinn or apendix or hip or whoever the f*ck you are! 10:39 [ getting into arguments is fun~ o3o ] 10:40 [ Santa Clause doesn't exist in Fairy Tail :D ] 10:40 [ IDK okay xD ] 10:40 *Standing by side, watching Aelin storm off* 10:40 Alright 10:40 What the? 10:40 So whats the difference 10:40 between this new world 10:40 [ I just like seeing people get pissed and storm off lol ] 10:40 and Edolas 10:40 *Walks to Shinn* What's up with that gal? 10:40 Fiore* 10:40 Ummn... 10:40 who are you? 10:40 *slowly reaching for Kunai 10:40 [ HE'S A STALKER ] 10:40 I was thinking just the same thing. 10:41 *has hand already in position to draw sword* 10:41 *puts hand on own back* 10:41 [ xD wtf] 10:41 Please don't draw a weapon 10:41 [ @Ana, you'll see why ] 10:41 I'm Daiyu 10:41 Zen Daiyu 10:41 [ "SUCH A NICE DAY TO PAT MYSELF ON THE BACK FOR NO APPARANT REASON" XD ] 10:41 I don't give two fucks who you are 10:41 [ Ana, my puppet is on my back ] 10:42 [ lol ] 10:42 [ dude ] 10:42 Well, that was very rude... 10:42 [ none of us have our powers here ] 10:42 May I know your names? 10:42 [ did you get the memo ] 10:42 @Ana, Doesn't mean I can't have my puppet :/ ] 10:42 [ O.o but what's a puppet gonna do ] 10:42 You can know my fist to your mouth 10:42 [ IT'S A FRIGGEN PUPPET? O.o ] 10:42 [ @Ana, eh ] 10:42 Do I know you, sir? 10:43 [ what, are you some kinda comedy artist? ] 10:43 [ xD ] 10:43 [ :L ] 10:43 Who are you? Are you from...Edolas? 10:43 No of course not.. 10:43 Mode: DK I swear to god I will ruin you if you dont censor yourself. 10:44 I'm Zen Daiyu 10:44 May I know your appellation? 10:44 [ -____- ] 10:44 [ *facepalm* ] 10:44 How'd you get here? 10:45 That's the same thing I'm wondering.. 10:45 [ OH I KNOW ] 10:45 I appeared here out of nowhere, waking up this morning! 10:45 But I can't use my magic strangely.. 10:45 What location are you from in Fiore? 10:46 [ Aelin's conspiracy theory if she was still here: "WE'RE ON A REALITY SHOW AND THEY DRUGGED AND DUMPED US HERE NOW WE'RE ALL STUCK" ] 10:46 I was raised in a village in the Balsam Vermillion 10:46 But I reside in Magnolia Town 10:46 That explains it 10:47 he was swallowed up in the storm in his sleep 10:47 May I know your name sir? 10:47 And I'm guessing we're going to meet a lot more wizards from Magnolia town, along this journey. 10:47 des pm 10:47 I'm not FROM Magnolia Town 10:47 [ um can we switch to a meanwhile pretty soon ] 10:48 Can I know your names? .-. 10:48 *looks around 10:48 *See's Chokuto 10:48 There it is 10:48 *walks over and gets it out of the sand 10:48 ............ 10:48 When I say from, I don't mean directly. I mean you arrived to this place, from Magnolia Town. 10:48 My name is Shinn Elbion 10:48 Not that hard to comprehend. 10:49 ok 10:49 Shinn 10:49 My name is Santa. 10:49 Ok, Santa 10:49 Is that my.. 10:49 *looks on ground* 10:50 *picks up* 10:50 pm 10:50 *straps to back* 10:50 So Shinn, now that we got this Zen Daiyu guy out the way. I'll tell you more about Edolas since you're curious. 10:50 O.o? 10:50 I can hear you Santa 10:50 Mhmm 10:50 I'm not "out of the way" 10:50 nO SH*T 10:50 Whats diifrent about this world 10:50 Oh I forgot to introduce you! *reaches on back* 10:50 everything looks the same 10:50 You are out of the way. 10:51 *takes out figure in bandages* 10:51 *unwraps* 10:51 where Aelin went o-o [10:51 does that stay a mystery for like the rest of the show? or just until Des and Ez are done with the whole "what the heck is this place" thing] 10:51 This is Naze, my puppet I used when, apparently, my magic was working 10:51 Citizens of Edolas use magic differently than us 10:51 Unlike us who store magic inside our body 10:51 [ I need to know so I can time when to make my second batch of popcorn ] 10:51 They store magic inside objects 10:51 I'm NoT f'rom' Edo'las 10:52 [ Bolt (facepalm) ] 10:52 [ what ] 10:53 [ WHAT ] 10:53 [ they know you're not from edolas ] 10:53 They perform magic inside objects, and weirdly they are all counterparts of us except with different last names 10:53 Yep 10:53 ( no one ever said you were from Edolas ) 10:53 So its like Holder Magic... 10:53 [ the lid ] 10:54 I specialize in Puppet Magic 10:54 *smiles* Exactly. 10:54 *rolls eyes at Zen* If you don't mind, me and Shinn are kind of having a conversation here. 10:54 stay Kaemon 10:54 Yeah, can you shut up 10:54 *reaches for sickle chain and backs up a distance* 10:55 I have a sickle what the hell man 10:55 plus I'm supposed to be the annoying comic relief 10:55 [ ok ] 10:55 are you trying to replace me 10:55 If they store it inside objects 10:55 [ no ] 10:56 where do they get the initial magic energy 10:56 if its not stored inside people 10:56 *walks back up to Shinn and Santa* 10:56 [ one word: DIAMONDSSS ] 10:56 [ o.o ] 10:56 [ that's why they say shine bright like a diamond ;D ] 10:56 Do you guys plan on traveling from here anytime soon? 10:56 Mode: Ana b jelly of her replacement ;D 10:56 [ lol ] 10:57 [ he left ] 10:57 [ Yes, I am certainly the jiggly substance known as jelly. ] 10:57 [ welcome back, Ezio! ] 10:57 WB 10:57 Do you guys plan on traveling from here anytime soon? 10:58 Kaemon meet Aelin when we switch to her? 10:59 Mode: No. it's Shaelin, not KikosRPXAelin 10:59 [ LOL NO PAIRING PLS ] 10:59 [ BECAUSE *breaks into song* ] 10:59 [ THERE'S NO NO LOVE IN FIORE 10:59 I SAID THERE'S NO, 10:59 NO LOVE IN FIOREEEEEEE ] 10:59 [ YEAHHH ] 11:00 [ OR EDOLAS ] 11:00 Mode: Because you already blew Carlisle 11:00 [ O.o? ] 11:00 [ lolno ] 11:00 [ Carlisle is gone ] 11:00 [ Aelin never liked Carlisle ] 11:00 Mode: Aelin is the black widow. She fecked him, then ate him 11:00 Des maybe we should switch to Aelin's situation right now :L 11:01 BEAUTIFUL LIKE DIAMONDS IN THE SKYYYY 11:01 by that I mean 11:01 [ I'm fabulous and you betches aren't ] 11:01 [ //ignored anyway ] 11:01 [ okay then xD ] 11:01 Mode: So Aelins a slut? 11:01 {Manual Mode: I knew she was a trampish water slut ;D] 11:02 nope 11:02 [ and nope o3o ] 11:02 [ ricky imma just ignore your dirty shipping fantasies from now on ] 11:02 Mode: Beautiful like a diamon was a metaphor used in the 20s for sluts and tramps, like Aelin ;D 11:02 [ can we PLEASE move on with the episode -_- ] 11:02 % 11:02 * ^ 11:03 [ I'm not old enough to get 20s refferences 11:03 sheeeesh >.> ] 11:03 ~Pause~ 11:03 seriously, we should move on or at least switch to Aelin ಠ_ಠ 11:03 nvm 11:03 ~Pause~ II 11:03 I cant move on without Santa 11:03 You can't move on without Zen 11:03 I SUMMONED YOU, EZIO 11:03 yes they can :l 11:03 Mode:#GoF Problems, depending on bishes 11:03 Mode: The only thing you summon is water Herpes 11:04 NOW FINISH EXPLAINING TO SHIN- 11:04 [ oh shut up you stupid bot ] 11:04 ~ RP Resume ~ 11:04 o.o 11:04 ~RP Resume~ I 11:04 So if they store the magic... 11:04 where do they get it from? 11:04 Do you guys plan on traveling from here anytime soon? 11:04 [ NO ] 11:04 [ I already did that Bolt, stop >.> ] 11:04 copying them Bolt Ծ_Ծ} [11:04 Ok 11:04 [ NOT IF YOU KEEP TALKING ] 11:04 EXCUSE ME? Do you guys plan on traveling from here anytime soon? 11:04 [ GOT LET THEM EXPLAIN ] 11:04 GOD* 11:04 Well they get the magic from 11:05 [ ok ] 11:05 *takes out kunai* 11:05 ...From this particles that flow through the air called...Lacrinano 11:05 [ THIS IS WHY I HAD AELIN GET INTO A FIGHT WITH SHINN 11:05 THEY NEED TO FRIGGEN EXPLAIN THINGS 11:05 AND OTHER PEOPLE JUST GET IN THE WAY ] 11:05 Kind of like Ethernano 11:05 *throw at tree* 11:06 Lacrima + Ethernano.. 11:06 Lacrinano 11:06 I get it 11:06 The Lacrinano are collected which grow into these things called Lacrima. 11:06 Shinn? 11:06 Santa 11:06 ? 11:06 Wait do we still have the containers in our bodies 11:06 Hello? 11:06 if so can we collect the Lacrinano in ourselves 11:06 *feels stomach 11:06 Wait a second 11:06 what the hell? 11:07 *pulls up shirt 11:07 *crystals growing on abs 11:07 o.o 11:07 I spoke too soon 11:07 [ LOL ] 11:07 SHINN? 11:07 SANTA? 11:07 Answer me guys -.- 11:07 Heh, speak of the devil! 11:07 shut up 11:07 [ . ] 11:07 [ ^ ] 11:08 [ . ] 11:08 So its depositing inside my magic conainer 11:08 its turning me into lacrima!? 11:08 spamming ¬_¬ 11:08 This is insane... 11:08 [ Ana PM me ] 11:08 You're damn right it is. 11:09 What about you 11:09 [ o.o ] 11:09 [ oh shet ] 11:09 Your from Fiore, which means a magic container is in yourbody aswell 11:09 [ Ana, PM me ] 11:09 [ we're all gonna turn into FOOD CONTAINERSSSSSSSSSSS ] 11:09 [ OH THE PLASTIC, MICROWAVABLE HORROR OF IT ALL ] 11:10 Mode: http://cdn.memegenerator.net/instances/400x/37169876.jpg @Ana 11:10 I don't even feel mine ye--nevermind, there it goes. 11:10 We need to get to the bottom of this 11:10 *still standing here* eXCuse, me, guys? 11:10 I suggest we head into town 11:11 *ignores Zen* 11:11 Yeah I agree! *big grin* 11:11 [ smh... ] 11:11 *scene fades 11:11 *meanwhile 11:11 Sanya stop! 11:11 sanya? 11:11 *walking around in a forest nearby the beach >.> 11:11 .... 11:11 uugh 11:11 *Santa 11:11 Shinn! 11:11 this STUPID place 11:11 stop! 11:11 [11:11 [ Bolt we went into another scene [ 11:11 STFU 11:12 with it's STUPID EXISTING and UUUUUGHH 11:12 *kicks a rock 11:12 vs Millawakue is on 11:12 [ @DK, Ok. ] 11:12 [ @Kiko, Ok. ] 11:12 ~is kaemon~ 11:12 Those two idiots out there on the beach sure weren't any help, either.... 11:12 [ @Des, Ok. ] 11:12 uugh.. 11:12 record it 11:12 *bumps into Kaemon 11:12 !? 11:12 [ Ana, 3] 11:12 no 11:12 WHAT THE F*CK THERE'S A LITTLE KID IN THE EFFING MIDDLE OF NOWHERE 11:12 *is stalking ana within the trees* 11:13 [ oh 11:13 nvm 11:13 cut that scene out then] 11:13 ~rewind~ 11:13 Those two idiots out there on the beach sure weren't any help, either.... 11:13 >.> 11:13 Nlolo! 11:13 wait...I think I hear something... 11:13 *pauses for a moment 11:13 *see's dude with bright orange hair and an eyepatch 11:14 Ugh...why do I have to patrol the coast 11:14 theres nothing out here... 11:14 *a teddy bear attacks aelin* 11:14 ~is Zen~ 11:14 O.o? 11:14 How can you be Zen..? 11:14 [ moar scene changes????? ] 11:14 zen 11:14 [ oh ] 11:14 Forget I was ever in that first scene 11:14 no 11:14 [ Zen_Salvor ] 11:14 [ ZEN DAIYU NEVER JOINED YET ] 11:15 O.o 11:15 Oh great Daiyu caught something 11:15 bad 11:15 *runs up ahead 11:15 ?? 11:15 Salvor is a member of the Edolas Royal Army. He was formally a partener and close friend of Kiva during his time in Edolas. ([[Zen Salvor|read more])] 11:15 Daiyu caught something? o.o 11:16 [ shh ] 11:16 [ he said Daiyu ] 11:16 believe your being assaulted by a teddy bear Aelin 11:16 [ yup O.o ] 11:16 !? 11:16 WHAT THE FLIPPING F*CK 11:16 *the teddy bear has a knife* 11:16 [ when do I appear ] 11:17 ] answer me [] 11:17 THE F*CKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE IN THIS SH*TTY *SS WEIRD PLACE!? A F*CKING TEDDY BEAR 11:17 [ someone ] 11:17 STFU 11:17 *patrolling the town* 11:17 [ Why, Kiko? 11:17 ] 11:17 *picks up teddy bear >.> 11:17 (can I be the teddy bear while it is under my control?) 11:17 [ um ] 11:17 [ kiko ] 11:17 [ can you even use your magic ] 11:18 [ we're in EDOLAS ] 11:18 yeah 11:18 from Edolas 11:18 [ oh ok 11:18 thought thats what agrred? o.o 11:18 idk ] 11:18 sure 11:18 [ ok so anyway ] 11:18 rather not 11:18 Mode: Ana PM, It's serious 11:18 [ Des, when do I join ] 11:18 *comes out of bush laughing* 11:18 *picks it up; waves teddy bear in the air frantically 11:19 [ Des ] 11:19 DIEEEEEEEEE 11:19 NO! 11:19 What the hell is going on? 11:19 DIE YOU STUPID STUFFING BRAI- 11:19 You two? 11:19 !? 11:19 [ Des??? ] 11:19 *grabs teddy bear* 11:19 O.o 11:19 What are doing out here!> 11:19 *sees Shinn 11:19 ~is zen~ 11:19 [ oh ] 11:19 ~NOT SHINN~ 11:19 sees Zen * 11:19 [ bolt you're annoying as f*ck, if he isn't answering, stop asking ] 11:19 [ lmao sorry ] 11:20 [ DK, ok ] 11:20 THIS #$%*ING BEAR MAN 11:20 IT ATTACKED ME 11:20 Hey hey watch the language 11:20 and what bear? 11:20 That toy? 11:20 WHAT THE $%^&* %^&*&()*ING $%^&*( IS WRONG WITH THIS PLA- 11:20 My bear 11:20 >.> 11:20 I think you two need to stop dabbling in the jungle 11:20 and get your buts back home in the city 11:20 What!? 11:20 *pokes aelin in a pressure point and knocks her unconcious* 11:20 I'M NOT EVEN FROM HERE WHAT TH- 11:20 heeheehee 11:20 [ what ] 11:20 [ seriously what] 11:21 heard me 11:21 [ I'm like six feet tall] 11:21 Not from here? 11:21 [ and two inches ] 11:21 What happened to her 11:21 points are throughout the body 11:21 and where exactly are you two from? 11:21 [ you can't effing do that you're just a little kidO.o ] 11:21 .....what 11:21 I knocked her out *smiles* 11:21 what do you mean 11:21 ustwo 11:21 [ no kiko that 11:21 Zen sir 11:21 is ridiculous ] 11:21 Zen? 11:21 [ you're a little kid ] 11:21 How do u know my name? 11:21 ........ 11:22 omfg 11:22 EXCUSE ME SIR 11:22 WHERE THE HELL IS THIS PLACE 11:22 You look lke either a zen... or a Betty 11:22 AND WHAT'S WITH THIS ANNOYING LITTLE KID TRYING TO ATTACK ME WITH A TEDDY BEAR 11:22 AND PINCHING ME $%^%&^*&ING LEG 11:22 my* 11:22 IN FACT 11:22 WHAT IS UP WITH 11:22 the heck, kaemon's from edolas 11:22 ALL THESE PEOPLE I'VE MET TODAY 11:23 I see 11:23 Your from Earthland 11:23 SHUT UP YOU DAMN HAG 11:23 >.> 11:23 she is 11:23 *picks Kae up by the scruff of his shirt 11:23 listen kid 11:23 I am 11:23 NOT 11:23 in the mood 11:23 for your #$%^&* 11:23 *grabs baseball bat* 11:23 Excuse me mam 11:23 *knocks in the shin* 11:23 Your going to have to come with me 11:23 WAAAHHHH 11:23 SHE WAS ABUSING ME 11:23 OH MY $%^&*ING GOD 11:24 *is pretending to cry* 11:24 *seperates you two 11:24 [ DK, On a scale from 1-9999999 how annoying am I ] 11:24 I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU UP FOR REAL 11:24 GOD KID YOU ARE FRIGGEN ANNOYING 11:24 Don't touch me you geezer :L 11:24 [ she's like 19 11:24 how the hell is that old O.o] 11:24 [ OVER 9,000 ] 11:24 *was talking to zen* 11:24 [ oh ] 11:24 [ DK, Ok ] 11:25 *bites Zen* 11:25 >. 11:25 *puts hands on both Aelin's shoulders 11:25 !? 11:25 lis- 11:25 OUUCH! 11:25 Hahaha 11:25 WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING 11:25 What was that for? 11:25 *holds bite spot 11:25 ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A MOVE ON ME? >.> *kicks him in the privates 11:25 OOOF! 11:25 *falls over in pain 11:25 [ LOL ] 11:25 She's mine to play with 11:25 [ poor guy ] 11:25 *breaks out in cold sweat 11:25 now girl... 11:25 O.O 11:25 [ o.o ] 11:25 WHAT THE HELL 11:25 how about we play a game 11:25 *takes out whistle 11:26 *picks up Kaemon 11:26 *Blows it 11:26 If you can beat me 11:26 I win 11:26 *throws him a foot away 11:26 *LANDS ON FEET* 11:26 YA LITTLE CREEP 11:26 e.e 11:26 Go! 11:26 !? 11:26 Doll Magic: Toy Symphony! 11:26 what the.... 11:26 *takes out nutcracker* 11:27 *it grows 7 feet tall* 11:27 *grabs knife from purse instinctively 11:27 *swiftly throws it into joint of the nutcracker 11:27 *it tries to bite aelin's head* 11:27 ..... 11:27 *jumps away 11:27 *it dodges* 11:27 Careful woman! 11:27 *hides into the shadows of the trees 11:28 *gets up 11:28 If you get between those jaws, my nutcracker will crack your skull into oblivion! 11:28 God I hate kids... 11:28 DOLL MAGIC! 11:28 *climbs up a huge tree; throws several knives at different points of the nutcracker; tries to throw them at different angles 11:28 BUILDING BLOCKS! 11:28 *makes binoculars* 11:28 *jumps into the air and summersaults 11:28 *they become real* 11:28 *dodges all of them 11:28 *puts hand over Rose Pendant 11:28 *lands on feet 11:28 your open! 11:28 *blends back into the shadows 11:28 *stabs aelin* 11:29 *BEFORE SHE CAN* 11:29 *before he stabs Aelin, hes hit by a giant hammer 11:29 [ lul ] 11:29 *coughs blood* 11:29 ugh 11:29 *sends him flighing like team rocket 11:29 you win soldier 11:29 [ LOLLLLLLLLLLLL ] 11:29 *finally steps back into the shadows 11:29 e.e 11:29 damn kid.... 11:29 *uses doll magic to create wings from building blocks* 11:29 Young Lady... 11:29 you still here? 11:30 *lands on ground* 11:30 great job soldier 11:30 *kneeling over in pain 11:30 *from shadows: "!? oh, me?" 11:30 you win the game 11:30 *looks at Kaemon 11:30 I'm still he- 11:30 !? 11:30 you win the right to arrest that hag 11:30 *notices Kaemon's wounds and Zen's wounds O.o 11:30 um 11:30 you both just beat up each other 11:30 Haiki........ 11:30 what do I have to do wi- 11:30 *uses the binoculars built before* 11:30 She's in that tree! 11:30 HOLY SH*T HE'S ABOUT TO DIE 11:31 Mokuton! 11:31 [ When do I jin ] 11:31 [ um no I'm not in the tree anymore ] 11:31 [ *join ] 11:31 *smashes Hammer into the ground 11:31 *flies up* 11:31 *leaves 木 Stamp* 11:31 O.o !? 11:31 what the.... 11:31 *Tree roots appear from the stamp and entangle you both 11:31 *still hiding in shadows; gets pulled out by roots 11:31 I haven't had do actually "work" in almost a year!? 11:31 WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!? 11:31 and then randomly you two show up and make me use some of my magic 11:31 *squirms 11:31 looks like I lose this time... 11:32 You two are coming with me.... 11:32 [ please answer me ] 11:32 I don't want to 11:32 I need to pee 11:32 *takes you two in the city with handcuffs 11:32 I HATE EVERYONE HERE I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THAT STUPID KID AND THESE STUPID TREE TRUNKS AND THAT KNOW-IT-ALL SHINN AND THAT CRAZY SANTA GUY WHO'S OBVIOUSLY HIGH AND THIS WEIRD GUY CONTROLLING THESE TREE ROOTS T.T 11:32 *yelling and complaining the whole time she's being taken to the city 11:33 Shut the hell up you loudmouth hag 11:33 ...AND IT'S RIDICULOUS BECAUSE THIS IS STUPID AND *blah blah blah blah blah* 11:33 OFFICER! 11:33 MAKE IT STOP 11:33 ...AND I HATE ITTTTTTT!!!!!! 11:33 I JUST HATE IT! 11:33 *sits on the shore watching the hole thing* 11:33 *stops yelling* 11:33 *dock 11:33 *whole 11:33 bolt 11:34 [ why ] 11:34 [ just no ] 11:34 *scowling in silence 11:34 with santa & shinn 11:34 [ No ] 11:34 [ no he isn't ] 11:34 [ he didn't go with us ] 11:34 oh 11:34 [ he's just not in it ] 11:34 [ I haven't joine dyet ] 11:34 *puts you two in a cell together 11:34 *locks it 11:34 WHAT!? 11:34 hmph 11:34 hey lady 11:34 I'M IN A CELL WITH THIS DELINQUENT!? 11:34 [ you guys ignore everything else but you noticed this -.- e.O ] 11:35 >.> grrr....................... 11:35 Do you want to get out of here? 11:35 god just shut up 11:35 *walking through the town parts of Edolas* 11:35 hmmm.... 11:35 of all people telling others to shut up (Y) 11:35 [ xP ] 11:36 ~is Shinn~ 11:36 I wonder if there are any animals around here... 11:36 So where should we start... 11:36 scene? 11:36 mhm 11:36 [ When do I join? -.- ] 11:37 please shush 11:37 *puts arms behind my back and closes eyes tilting my head into the sky* I would normally say we ask people about stuff, but that would probably be a bad idea. 11:37 We should probably look for a library 11:37 somekind of public source of information 11:38 *shakes head lazily in agreement* 11:38 [ i'm ready to join ] 11:38 *looks around town 11:38 *see's large building 11:39 don't say? 11:39 [ Kiko... ] 11:39 The Jellal National Library 11:39 I wonder who Jellal is.. 11:39 [ Des, when do I join ] 11:39 CANON REFERENCE XD 11:39 [ it's not canon 11:40 a way it is 11:40 [ this show of ours will never be cannon lol] 11:40 [ Jellal VIII :D ] 11:40 [ When do I join DK ] 11:40 *suddenly puts my head back in a normal position then puts my hand under my chin in though* 11:40 thought* 11:40 Hmm, Jellal....I know I heard of that name before, somewher. 11:41 ana 11:41 *walks in library 11:41 *finds some history books 11:41 [ well duh ] 11:41 [ of course there's books in a library ] 11:41 [ don't kick me for invalif reason please ] 11:41 [ It's not like they'd keep semi automatics XD ] 11:41 [ LOL ] 11:42 *follows Shinn* Maybe the King of Edolas knows who Jell-hold up, Jellal is the King! 11:42 *covers mouth and whispers* Oh sh*t I forgot this is a library 11:43 [ lol that's like saying you'd actually go and ask the king WHO THE FREAKING KING WAS ] 11:43 *overhears on other side of book shelf* 11:43 Yeah he's the eigth Jellal to take the throne 11:43 I overheard you two talking about Jellal? 11:43 Mode: Ana, Refresh 11:43 [ bolt stop ] 11:43 [ I have to join sooner or later ] 11:43 not in that world 11:43 then. 11:43 [ wait until it's OVER which will be episodes from now] 11:43 and they had a magic shortage back during the King before Jellal the first 11:44 [ no 11:44 ] 11:44 so Jellal aka Mystogan 11:44 [ it makes no sense why a person from Magnolia Town would randomly appear in the library, the same place we're at Bolt ] 11:44 created the Lacrinano system 11:44 [ I will be in this episode ] 11:44 [ no plot holes >.> ] 11:44 you won't [11:44 [ .... ] 11:44 [ you people just hate me] 11:44 [ that's all it is] 11:44 [ please des answer PM ] 11:44 it goes again 11:44 Yeah, I'm remembering this stuff now 11:45 [ WHAT ] 11:45 [ You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user. 11:45 XBoltBladerX has left the chat. ] 11:45 [ THAT'S SOME BS ] 11:46 [ ah Ricky probably took away your CM status, and maybe that's why he told you to refresh ] 11:46 lol 11:47 O.O 11:47 [ remind me to kill that bot ] 11:47 Here it is? 11:47 Here what is?! 11:47 Anima... 11:48 Its a Magical Weapon that causes a supernaural weather occurance 11:48 its a portal 2013 04 21